I Keep You In My Remains
by Azlian
Summary: Julian Díaz, tiene la habilidad de movimiento etéreo. Tomori Nao y Otosaka Yu y otros hacen un equipo de busqueda en suramérica. Pero sin razón aparente luego de volver a Japón con los dos nuevos. Tomori y Julian se enamorarán y lo ocultaran uno del otro
1. 1 HABILIDADES EN OTRO TERRITORIO

**_SPOILER ALERT!!_**

 ** _Si eres una persona que entraste aquí por que te pareció interesante, te recomiendo que vayas directamente a tu anime website favorito y busques el anime Charlotte, creado por KEY y dirigido por Jun Maeda para que entiendas de que va esto_**

 ** _Tomori POV:_**

Me desperté temprano ese día. Eran las 4:45am en ese momento. Lo primero que hago es ir a la cocina y preparar el desayuno. Lo tenía todo figurado para este día. Llegar como siempre, pasar el día como siempre y por último encontrar a otra persona con habilidades sobrehumanos

Volviendo a mis acciones. Serví mi desayuno y lo comí en un dos por tres. Para luego irme a dar una ducha con agua caliente

Una vez dentro de la ducha me quito la pijama y la enciendo. Me gusta el agua caliente por que me da una sensación de buena vibra todas mañanas y todos los días... Apago la ducha un momento para pasar el jabón por mi cuerpo y después la vuelvo a encender

Una vez me termine de duchar tome mi toalla, me seque, me mire un momento en el espejo del baño y puse mi mano derecha en este

\- nadie querrá a una chica como yo...

Retire la mano del espejo y me di unos golpes en las mejillas para despertarme. Luego me vestí con el uniforme del instituto y salí hacia el colegio caminando. Me coloque los audífonos de mi reproductor de música y me dirigí escuchando ZHIEND

Una vez llegue al instituto. Me dirigí al salón y me senté a revisar vídeos de mi videocámara... Empiezan las clases y el tiempo va lento como una tortuga. Se acaba Matemáticas, luego Sociales y por último Inglés para que suene el timbre de descanso... Me la paso comiendo sola en el salón hasta que me llega la llamada de que había aparecido una persona con habilidades sobrehumanas

Me levanto y les aviso a los demás. Que son Otosaka Yu, Takajo y por último Kurobane Yusa. Los 4 nos dirigimos al salón del consejo estudiantil y esperamos a nuestro proveedor

Una vez ya había llegado... Fue algo raro

\- no es el mapa correcto - comento el proveedor - necesito el mapa de Colombia

Los 4 nos asombramos y pusimos el mapa del país con los de todas las ciudades principales. Primero puso una gota en la paralela de lechesan en Bucaramanga

\- su poder... Movimiento etéreo

Y volvió a colocar otra gota unas calles más abajo

\- su poder... Intangibilidad con absorción de material

Luego de eso se va y nosotros 4 nos empezamos a quedar cortos de palabras

\- eso... Es lo que creo que paso? - pregunto Otosaka

\- al parecer lo es - respondí con indiferencia

\- que deberíamos hacer... Tomori? - pregunto Kajako

\- es la primera vez que pasa esto... Debemos ir, saldremos mañana a ese país

\- le debo avisar a mi hermana sobre esto... ¿Mañana a que hora en el aeropuerto? - comenta Otosaka

\- a las 6:00am... Y Yusa, no les avises a tus fans de esto

\- no lo haré! - responde Yusa

\- bien! Reservare una habitación para cada uno! - dice Kajako alegre

\- iokai... Estos son prioridad - pensé

 ** _Julian POV:_**

Me estaba alistando para salir a mi colegio con mi hermana menor... Mi madre saca el auto y nosotros dos nos montamos en el. Para dirigirnos hacia unas calles más arriba donde se encuentra mi primo viviendo

Lo recogemos y vamos los tres hacia el colegio

\- Julian! - grita Santiago

\- que? - pregunte

\- hoy conseguiré... ¡Amor verdadero!

\- ah? Me alegro por ti - dije con indiferencia

\- que? Estas muy frío hoy... Bueno, más que de costumbre

\- Santiago! - grita Leila

\- que?

\- hoy no es buen día... Ya han pasado dos años

\- como se sigue mortificando por lo que le paso a Paula?

\- dice que fue su culpa... Por favor, déjalo tranquilo y ya

Saque mi IPod Touch 4 y me puse a escuchar la banda favorita de mi prima favorita... De Paula... ZHIEND

Una vez llegue al Colegio me senté en mi silla y deje que el tiempo pasara... Hasta qué en las dos ultimas horas de clase. En la hora de Sociales

\- muy bien! Hoy teníamos examen sobre la Revolución Industrial! - comenta la profesora

Esto último hizo que me despertara y tomara unas fantásticas medidas

Nos entregaron el examen y yo a duras penas tocaba el papel y faltando diez minutos use mi fantástica habilidad de moverme de forma que se notará que mi cuerpo estaba estático. Por lo que pude copiar a los más inteligentes del salón en los últimos minutos de salvada

Salí del colegio y cuando estaba comprando comida en lo que llegaba mi madrastra. Paso algo inesperado, estaba saliendo María Lucía Cárdenas o Malu como yo le digo ya que es mi mejor amiga. Un camión de basura que pasaba cerca casi la arroya de no ser por mi

\- por los pelos... ¿Estas bien Malu?

\- eso creo... - responde ella con una voz suave

\- te puedes levantar?

\- tal vez - tratando de levantarse pero volvió a caer - mi pierna... Creo que esta rota

\- vale, venga ya llego mi madrastra... Te voy a llevar a un hospital

La lleve cargando hasta el auto donde le dije a mi madrastra que nos dirigiéramos al hospital Ardila Lulle

Una vez ahí, internamos a Malu y me quede ahí ya que no teníamos clase el día siguiente

\- estas bien?

\- mira idiota... Me rompí una pierna y preguntas si estoy bien?

\- hablo del dolor estúpida

Que los dos somos muy tiernos

\- ah? Bueno pues ya no siento

\- me alivia que lo digas

\- oye... Julian, cuando salga del Hospital... Quisiera llevarte a una repostería

\- como una cita?

\- eso... Creo ¡si! Una cita

\- claro... Sería genial

\- me alegro que lo digas... Aunque, ¿porqué? No te quedas en tu casa... ¡Yo estaré bien!

\- sólo me preocupas... ¿Quien podría controlarte cabeza de chorlito si no estoy yo cerca?

\- ¡no es eso! Sólo que... No me gusta cuando me dejas sola... Se siente muy extraño

\- ¿ahora me estas jodiendo por ser gracioso? No hay cómo mantenerte contenta

\- pos ni modo ¿no?

\- si, ni modo Malu


	2. 2 MOVIMIENTO ETEREO E INTANGIBILIDAD

**_Tomori POV:_**

En menos de lo que pensé se hizo domingo... Y a las 6:00am ya estábamos todos... Aunque yo me había llegado 45 minutos antes que todos

Cuando nos subimos al avión, me elegí rápidamente la ventana en vez de los puestos del pasillo, en los asientos que habíamos comprado

Otosaka-san se hizo al lado mío quedándose con el asiento del pasillo

\- como estas Tomori?

\- bah

\- que respuesta tan absurda...

\- si tienes algún problema con eso, ve y cambia con Takajo

\- no! No! Aquí estoy bien

\- entonces, déjame dormir y estaremos bien...

\- vas a seguir durmiendo?

\- si, llegaremos a Colombia a la 1:00pm... Y luego otra media hora para llegar a Bucaramanga

\- eso quiere decir...?

\- que estaremos llegando a nuestro destinó a la 1:30pm

\- soca...

\- ahora déjame dormir Otosaka

Me recosté en mi asiento, cerré mis ojos y me dormí... Aunque cuando me dormí, media hora después estaba usando a Otosaka-san como almohada

No me sentía para nada emocionada... Al fin y al cabo, no íbamos a disfrutar... Íbamos a hacer un trabajo y ese es encontrar a las personas con habilidades sobrehumanas... Pero si me interesaba saber que nos encontraríamos en Colombia

Un país Latinoamericano, uno en el que Estados Unidos parece que tuviera poder... Por eso su presidente echo a los soldados norteamericanos a patadas

Creo que he investigado un poco... Sólo un poco

Pasaron las 7 horas de viaje y ya íbamos llegando a Bogotá cuando Otosaka me despertó

\- nani?

\- ya vamos llegando Tomori

\- si así es el caso... - apartando me de el - ya había razón para que me levantarás

Cuando llegamos, bajamos del avión e hicimos transbordo con nuestras cosas hacia el que partía a Bucaramanga

Pasada la media hora de viaje, almorzamos en el aeropuerto de Palonegro... Si no estoy mal, y de ahí nos dirigimos hacia el hotel... Ahí nos dieron nuestras habitaciones y dejamos todo listo

Yo sin dudarlo dos veces me dirijo hacia la ubicación del de movimiento etéreo...

Una vez estando allí, saque mi cámara y espere a que alguien sospechoso apareciera

Tal vez ir de una vez allá sido en vano... Eso es lo que pienso. Porque, he estado aquí más de 3 horas parada esperando como si nada

Estaba muy concentrada en el punto exacto de la ubicación de esa persona, hasta que

\- buu!

Ese buu provenía de Otosaka, inmediatamente le pegue un puñetazo del susto que me había dado

\- no vuelvas a hacer eso!

\- comende Tomori... Pegas muy fuerte

\- no me importa! No lo vuelvas a hacer!

Volví a adoptar la posición que tenía, pero esta vez había un taxi dejando a alguien ahí

Acerque la imagen y era un chico de mi edad, con pelo castaño que brillaba con el atardecer de ese día y unos ojos cafés cristalinos que le hacían parecer serió

Me quede observándolo durante un momento, cuando abrió la reja de su hogar, que era la misma que estaba vigilando, una chiquita de pelo castaño claro con unos ojos rojos que parecían rubíes brillantes sale a su encuentro

Con la actitud de ella y de el, parecían que eran hermanos... Desde mi punto de vista, pues se podía notar lo que expresaban

Pero la chiquita tenía una herida en su mejilla derecha

Rápidamente me dirijo hacia ese lugar dejando a Otosaka, quien estaba distraído, sólo y me vuelvo invisible para el chico

\- bien Leila... Vamos a la tienda... "Don Luis" debe tener vendas para ese golpe - dijo el

\- si, vamos

Ese preciso momento iba a pasar enfrente de el, pero en vez de hacer algo preciso como esquivar lo para que no nos golpeáramos... Que paso? Nos chocamos

\- que ocurrió?

\- es que no mira...! - recordé que use mi habilidad

\- lo siento...

\- Julian! Estas bien?

\- si, lo estoy... Lo siento, de verdad, es que no te vi

\- no, la culpa es mía...

\- si tienes prisa, es mejor que vallas de una vez al Metrolinea, ahí podrás llegar a tu escuela... Donde sea que sea

\- a - arigato

\- ah, eres de Japón... Comendasai, pontoni comendasai - hizo una reverencia para demostrar su culpabilidad

\- no, esta bien, fue mi culpa... Puedes seguir con lo tuyo

\- bien, adiós... Vamos Leila

El y su hermana se alejan, mientras que Otosaka llega tarde. Ya que estaba verificando que a mi cámara no le pasará nada por el golpe

\- estas bien? Tomori

\- si, lo estoy

\- y? Es el?

\- no lo se... Nos quedaremos a vigilarlo y cuando llegue el momento

\- nos lo llevamos a Japón ¿verdad?

\- así es

 ** _Julian POV:_**

Ese encuentro fue algo raro... Era la primera persona asiática que viene a este país ¿quien será esa chica?

Cuando llegamos a donde "Don Luis", le pedí algo más que vendas para la herida de Leila, si no que pedí que se la quedara durante unas horas y que yo luego volvía por ella

Pues ese golpe, ese golpe fue con una correa de cuero, si lo pienso. Debe haberle renegado algo a Clarisse... Apresure el paso hacia mi hogar y entre con toda la seguridad del mundo

\- Leila Dayna Díaz! Donde estas?! - gritaba mi madrastra desde adentro de la casa

Yo entre con mi bolso, y lo deje encima del sofá y vi que Clarisse tenía una correa de cuero

\- golpeaste a mi hermana?

\- quien te crees que eres pasa preguntar eso?! Quieres que te reviente el cachete con la correa como lo hice con ella?!

\- le hiciste daño a Leila! Maldita desgraciada! - grite furioso

\- y a ti que importa lo que yo haga con ella?!

\- soy el que la protege... Si tu la golpeas, jamás te perdonare... Jamás! Me oíste?!

\- soy la que tiene su...

\- puede que tengas nuestra jurisdicción porque mi padre te la dejo! Pero no eres nadie para tratarnos así!

\- niño insolente!

Ella fue a darme con la correa, pero yo uso mi habilidad y me nuevo rápidamente a mi habitación y tomar una de mis almohadas y protegerme con ella

\- como es que?!

\- que tal si dejas que yo te enseñe a golpear perra!

\- no me llames así!

\- yo... Yo soy dueño de mi vida... Si te importa un comino lo que yo haga... Haz lo mismo con Leila

\- ella es manipulable

\- por esa razón la protejo... Si, Leila me importa más de lo que crees!

Los siguientes días... Fueron un infierno, aparte de que todos me miraban raro... Incluso en los descansos

\- oye Julian... - me comenta Gracia

\- que pasa?

\- porque hay una chica peliblanca grabando te?

\- hombre, estas de mierda verdad?

\- no, en realidad lo estoy viendo

\- pero yo no veo nada

Gracia uso su habilidad de intangibilidad para pasar el salón y buscar su celular... Justo después de adaptar el material de los ladrillos para darme un puñetazo

\- ya me estas cansando viejo! Lo que digo es verdad...

\- a los rolos no tengo con que pegarles...

\- eso no te incumbe que sea rolo!

\- a perdón... Bogotano que nació en Bucaramanga... ¡Es la misma mierda hombre!

\- si... Es lo mismo

Pasaron los días restantes hasta el fin de semana y había acordado ir a la casa de Gracia para jugar videojuegos. Yo iba vestido con una chaqueta negra, con un jean y mis Adidas negros... Aparte de mi camisa Antihaters roja y mi reloj negro

Pero cuando iba llegando, vi que tres personas me seguían, no le di importancia y llegue a su apartamento

Cuando me vio, bufo

\- y estos quienes son?! - grito furioso

\- yo que se!

\- aparte la peliblanca de la cámara!

\- yo no he visto a nadie que me grave con una cámara

\- eh... Podemos hablar - hablo la rubia que iba con esos dos chicos

\- me canse hombre!

Uso habilidad y tomo algo en el aire y lo atravesó con el hacia abajo... Pero esta vez si vi a una peliblanca con una... Esta es la misma de la otra vez

\- porque me sigues?! No se quien eres! Pero que carajo

Gracia sube al piso donde estábamos

\- ahora la ves?!

\- ahora si...

\- déjame ir! Baka!

\- que hacen siguiendo a Julian?! - tomo el material de concreto del piso

Fue a golpear al tipo de las gafas pero este sale disparado, hacia mi y me hizo golpear contra la puerta del apartamento

\- sólo queremos hablar...

Use mi habilidad e hice que lo escuchaba pero en realidad le estaba dando una golpiza a su compañero que había poseído a Gracia

Luego, la rubia de ojos azules, saca fuego de sus manos, con su voz cambiando... A la vez su ojos y su cabello

\- sólo escuchen! Si no quieren que los quemen!

Esto hizo que los dos nos detuviéramos... Es que es fuego y no podíamos hacer nada

\- que quieren? - pregunte furioso

\- primero, sáquenme de aquí! - grito la peliblanca

\- Julian... - le pedí

\- ya entendí...

\- anda tienen el mismo nombre! - comento al que le di una paliza

\- somos tocayos y ya

Gracia subió con la peliblanca pero esta le dio un calabazo

\- ahora si...

\- perdón... Por lo sucedido - me disculpe

\- ah, esto... Es normal... Nos pasa seguido

\- vale... Que quieren?

\- que se transfieran a nuestra escuela en Japón... La escuela Hoshinoumi, en las afuera de Tokio

\- y porque?

\- porque es un lugar seguro para personas como nosotros... Como tu y el

\- así que esas son sus habilidades... La que no invisible, invisible... - señale a la rubia - piroquinesis

\- invocación... Ella es su difunta hermana y tiene ese poder

\- ah, lo siento... El tramposo de los 5 segundos - señale al que le di la paliza - y flash sin frenos ¿correcto?

\- dejemolo así

\- y porque nos tenemos que transferir?

\- si no quieres que a ti, a tu hermana y a tu amigo, los científicos les saquen los órganos o los dejen sin cordura no vayan

\- e - eso es mentira y lo sabes Díaz - comento Gracia

\- pues le paso a mi hermano

Yo mire a Gracia, el esperaba que yo diera una respuesta

\- lo que dice es enserio?

\- lo es... - dijo el tramposo de los 5 segundos - ella me convenció a base de golpes... Y si te lo esta diciendo, es porque los necesitamos en el consejo estudiantil para seguir haciendo esto

Volví a ver a Gracia y luego mire a la peliblanca

\- lo haremos... Nos transferiremos a su escuela... Eh?

\- Tomori Nao - se señalo - Otosaka Yu - señalo al de los 5 segundos - Kurobane Yusa, y también Misa - señalo a la rubia - Takajo - señalo a Flash sin frenos

\- esta bien...

\- el lunes a las 6:45am sale su avión a Tokio... Sean puntuales - me entrego tres pasajes de avión

Esas 4 personas se largaron y Gracia y yo, nos quedamos más confusos de lo normal


	3. 3 DEFENDIENDO DIFUNTOS Y MENTALIDADES

Me dirigí a casa a pensar en toda la mierda que ocurrió hoy... Cuando llegue mi madrastra estaba que se le prendía la mecha y mi hermana también estaba enojada

\- se puede saber ¿por qué tardaste tanto? - pregunto mi madrastra

\- muy bien... Por dónde empiezo... Me transfirieron de escuela, al parecer una beca para otro país

\- ¿a donde?

\- [suspiro] Japón

\- ¡Ja-Japón! - gritaron las dos

\- es una larga historia... A Tocayo también lo transfirieron a la misma escuela

\- ¿y si es verdad?

\- ¡joder Clarisse! Si la presidenta de su consejo estudiantil me dio una paliza!

\- ¡¿la presidenta?!

\- ¿qué?

\- ¿ya conoces a esa tipa?

\- se puede decir que si... Pero a la vez no

Ella me iba sermonear alguna pendejada cuando el timbre me salvo de todo

\- ¡yo abro! - exclame alegrándome de la salvada

Me dirijo a la puerta de la reja y cuando abro la ventanilla para ver quien era... Me lleve la sorpresa de que eran los cuatro que me habían seguido

\- mierda

Me acerque a ellos, una vez estando frente a frente

\- ¿qué quieren esta vez?

\- necesitamos hablar con tu madre sobre la transferencia... Es mejor que nos crea a nosotros que a ti - contesta... ¿Tomori?

\- pasen... - abriendo la reja

Pasaron a la casa y yo iba frente a ellos

\- ¿qué significa esto Julian? - pregunto Clarisse

\- estos son del consejo estudiantil de la escuela Hoshinoumi...

 ** _Tomori POV:_**

Entramos en la casa de aquel problemático chico que nos hizo seguirlo por 5 cuadras... Se nota que su madre nos miraba un "poco" molesta a nosotros 4

\- quienes se creen para llevarse a mi "hijo"?! - grito

\- tranquila señora! Sólo es una beca que le esta dando nuestra escuela... Además sólo tiene su custodia porque su padre se la dejo!

\- no importa lo que hagas... No te va escuchar... - dice Julian - vale! Clarisse! Te me tranquilizas carajo!

\- se nota que tienes problemas familiares - comente un poco descortés a la situación

\- cállate peliblanca! - me grita furioso

\- como me llamaste?!

\- quieres que te lo repita?!

\- sólo vuelve lo a repetir y te rompo la cara! Baka!

\- con que así son las cosas! ¡¿No?!

\- mira quien lo dice! Castañero!

\- como me has dicho?!

\- cas - ta - ñe - ro!

\- mira... Cállate Tomori! - grita Otosaka - ya! Por favor! Vale?

\- vale... Aunque le iba ganando

\- me retracto de lo que dije una vez... - argumento Yusa - Tomori-san el es perfecto para ti

\- cállate Yusa!

\- mire señora, sólo le queríamos decir que su "hijo" y su "hija" tienen una beca en las escuelas de Japón

\- es enserio?

\- claro! Mire... Nuestra escuela les proporcionará un departamento, de resto es el dinero que usted les proporcioné a ellos

\- pero es que ellos...

\- Clarisse! Me se cuidar sólo! Además el que cuidará de Leila soy yo! Nadie más!

\- no estoy segura...

\- es lo mejor, para nosotros... Para ella, estoy seguro que si Paula siguiera aquí, estaría de acuerdo conmigo

\- Paula? A quien le importa lo que pensaría esa estúpida

\- Paula nunca fue una estúpida! Es más! Preferiría que ella nos cuidara en vez de ti!

\- ya esta todo listo?... El Lunes en la mañana sale su avión hacia Japón... 7:45am... ¡Nos vamos chicos! Ah si! Es mejor que no salgas de Japón sin que nos enteremos

\- Entiendo... Joder

Salimos de la casa y nos fuimos al hotel... Estando en mi habitación me puse a pensar varias cosas... ¿Ese chico se veía un poco frustrado? ¿El poder de movimiento etéreo pude aparentar que estas inmóvil pero te estas moviendo? ¿Qué es lo que quiere lograr peleando? Es un imbécil

Esas preguntas me retumbaban en la cabeza, pedí una soda y seguí con lo mío... Es muy complicado salvar a todos estos... Pero no por eso deberíamos dejar de hacerlo, pues lo único que podemos hacer por ellos

Me levanté y fui al baño un momento para lavarme la cara

\- que estupidez de parte mía... [suspiro] demo... Es mejor así, hacerme pasar por la villana para él

Me devolví a la cama y mire al techo, era blanco... Cerré mis ojos lentamente y me quede dormida... Y no se porque pero en el sueño, tenía miedo de algo, cuando escucho una voz que decía: " ** _Estoy siempre que me necesites, Tomori Nao... Te amo_** ". Esto último hizo que se me estremeciera el cuerpo y por ende me despertara

\- _¿te amo? ¡¿Nani?! ¿Me estoy volviendo loca por estar sola? O ¿simplemente soy estúpida?_ \- pensé - maldición

De resto nosotros saldremos hoy en la noche


	4. 4 QUERIDA PRIMA

_**Julian POV:**_

Se hizo de mañana y yo trataba de buscar alguna explicación para lo ocurrido en sólo un día... ¡Whoa! Es que, es tan repentino. Y yo teniendo una cita para cuando Malu salga... ¡No se cómo no se me ha explotado el cerebro!

A medida que han pasado las horas... 8:00am, 9:00am y a las 10:30am me digne para ir al hospital... Me fui caminando y llegue en un santiamén... Bueno es que queda cerca de mi casa, sólo toca pasar un puente y listo ¡PUM! Llegas

Fui a ver María Lucía... Estaba igualmente dormida en la jodida camilla... No me atrevía a despertarla, puesto a que se enfada terriblemente horrible... Devolviéndome al caso. Mire su cara de dormilona y me acerque y le puse en su mano derecha el mensaje de que no volvería aquí

Salí del hospital estresado y quería mandar todo a la mierda... Incluso maldije a la tal Tomori Nao por eso... Maldita peliblanca ¡la odio! Lo juro! Realmente la odio!

Pero bueno, que más se puede hacer... Nada en lo más posible comprar un millón de un litro de Big Colas a 1300 pesos cerca del colegio... Es todo lo que puedo hacer maldita sea

Me devolví a casa, era como estar jodidamente devastado, creer todo lo que ha pasado es... Es una mierda, lo voy a decir, literalmente es una mierda total... Justo cuando entre a casa mi madre me esperaba con una caja, yo todo confundido me le acerco y pregunto:

\- y que hay ahí?

\- aquí hay... 50 litros de Big Cola negra...

\- 50 litros?! Y eso para quien es?!

\- tu tío te mando esto... Es para ti imbécil!

\- perdona... Es que no me había dado cuenta que decía para: "para llevar a Japón, los queremos, tus tíos y Dylan Andrés" me imagino que a ti no te importa

\- te estas pasando de listo conmigo jovencito? Quieres que te voltee la cara de un arepazo?

\- y querías que nos quedáramos para que nos siguieras tratando mal? Si mi padre estuviera aquí

\- exacto, si estuviera, pero esta muerto

Me fui a las escaleras de lo molesto y un momento antes de subir recite estas palabras:

\- te haría caso si fueras mi verdadera madre

Subí rápidamente a mi habitación a arreglar el equipaje de lo molesto que estaba... Pero bueno, es nuestra madrastra, tienen nuestra jurisdicción. No podemos hacer nada... De todos modos de que se quedo con nosotros por que nuestro padre nos dejo el dinero a mi y a Leila en su testamento

- _hija de puta_ \- pensé - _quien te crees para mandarnos? No eres nuestra madre_

Era de verdad muy estresánte... Retomando mis acciones, mire detenidamente mi habitación y guarde todos los pósteres que tenia. El portátil y por último mi tarjeta de banco, tome mi teléfono y llame a Gracia

\- Gracia!

\- si?

\- prepara tu equipaje, nos iremos hoy a Japón

\- porque hoy? No nos deberíamos ir mañana?

\- dije hoy! Voy a llamar a alguna de esas personas que me persiguieron ayer... Les diré que nos iremos hoy

\- lo que tu quieras

\- así es... Gracia

\- bien... Haré la maleta, cuídate viejo

\- estaré bien... Adiós - colgué

Fui a la habitación de Leila y la vi todavía dormida... Tome una de sus mochilas y le hice el equipaje. De un momento a otro la desperté

\- hermano?

\- hola Leila

\- que estas haciendo? [bostezo]

\- estoy haciendo tu equipaje

\- ya es Lunes?

\- no, es Domingo, pero nos iremos hoy... Prefiero llegar antes

\- hermano... Déjalo para mañana

\- no!

Esa exclamación hizo que ella se asustara

\- no quiero pasar un momento más en este lugar! Deberías entender que lo hago por tu bien Leila!

\- y las palabras de nuestra...

\- no es nuestra madre... En otras palabras nos mantiene por el dinero de nuestro padre

\- y aunque fuera verdad

\- es verdad Leila!

Empezaron a salir lágrimas de mis ojos

\- estas bien?

\- lo estoy Leila... Lo estoy... Termina con tu equipaje ¿entendido?

\- entendido

\- bien... Voy a salir, cuando te llame es que nos vamos al aeropuerto

\- si! A la orden señor!

Tome mi mochila, me puse un buzo de color negro y salí de la casa por la ventana de mi habitación, hacia el cementerio de la calle 23 en el centro eso sin antes comprar un ramo de flores... Una vez ahí fui directamente a una tumba... Sólo a una, la tumba de Paula

\- hola Pao... Tal vez sea la última vez que nos veamos... Hoy me iré a Japón con Leila... Ojalá estuvieras viva para ir con nosotros

Deje el ramo de flores sobre la lápida que decía:

" _En memoria de: Paula Andrea Díaz Roa - 29 de Mayo de 1998 - 12 de Agosto del 2013_ "

Comencé a llorar... Las lágrimas que bote hace 2 años... Era doloroso, ella fue la que nos cuido tanto a Santiago, como a Leila y a mi. La considere más una madre que mi prima, hizo mejor trabajo y fue a la que le hablamos de nuestros poderes... Ella tenía uno... Que no quiero nombrar

Me limpie las lágrimas y puse mi mano sobre la lápida

\- te extrañare...

Deje el cementerio y al momento de salir, fui a sacar mi teléfono pero unos ñeros llegaron con una navaja y me iban a atracar

\- quédate quiero y da nos las lucas que tenga pirobo hijueputa

Con tal de que no veía escapatoria decidí usar mi poder para voltearme para darle un puñetazo en la cara, y lo hice

\- te has metido con el equivocado

Le rompí la nariz... No me arrepentí y tome un taxi al centro comercial de cacique y llame a uno de esos


	5. 5 DISTRACCIONES DE MI SUEÑO

**_Tomori POV:_**

Estábamos ya en el aeropuerto cuando mi teléfono suena... En mi confusión conteste

\- alo?

\- si, ¿hablo con Tomori Nao?

\- no, hablas con Kermit la rana, idiota

\- vale, tomaré eso como un si, habla Díaz, si, el idiota que le disté una paliza ayer... Te iba a decir que nos iremos hoy

\- se supone que se van el Lunes

\- si, pero lo decidí con Gracia y ya le ordene a Leila que terminara con su equipaje...

\- y?

\- están todavía aquí?

\- estamos en el aeropuerto

\- de Japón o de Colombia?

\- de Colombia

\- perfecto... Si quieren se pueden ir, nosotros nos iremos en otro avión

\- estas loco?! Sabes cuanto se tarda el avión de Japón aquí?! Si no están aquí en 45 minutos el avión los deja

\- vale, vale... Sólo no te no enojes, estaremos ahí en menos de lo que esperas

Efectivamente era cierto, llegaron 15 minutos después de que llamó... Julian me dio una mirada tan fría que me dio un poco de escalofrío, compraron unos boletos directamente a Japón y se irán en el mismo avión de nosotros

Otosaka se sentía un poco furioso con la actual actitud que he tenido... Rápidamente que nos subimos en el avión el se hace al lado mío

\- se puede que pasa por tu mente Tomori?

\- que es lo que pasa por mi mente? Ni idea

\- deja el rollo de la chica ruda Tomori! Esa no eres tu!

\- no era lo mismo cuando tu y yo nos conocimos?

\- bueno en ese caso...

\- es lo mismo Otosaka-kun... Siempre tomaré el rollo de la chica ruda

\- se me hace que muy pronto te vas a enfadar como nunca... Y no quiero estar ahí cuando suceda

\- si eso pasa, todos estarían 5m bajo tierra

\- en parte... Demo, ¿cuando cambiamos de tema?

\- cuando decidí dejarlo así

\- estas loca... A ti nadie te gana

\- iosh... Ahora déjame dormir...

\- no me vas a usar de almohada

\- y quien dice que no lo voy a hacer...

Me dormí mientras llegábamos a Japón... Debieron haber pasado unas 7 horas después de que salimos y aproximadamente ya debemos estar llegando... Sin embargo, desde esta mañana no he dejado de pensar en lo que soñé y aún se me vienen esas palabras "Estoy siempre que me necesites, Tomori Nao... Te amo" era algo que no creo escuchar y menos de los que conozco

Una vez llegamos, llevamos a Díaz-san y a sus familiares a nuestros apartamentos... Pues al parecer Takajo ya había llamado para que hicieran el apartamento, ellos se decidieron las habitaciones y a Gracia-san le toco otro apartamento... Porque no había espacio... Yo me quede con Otosaka y Takajo mientras Kurobane se iba a con Gracia, como su compañero de piso

En lo que hacíamos en el departamento de Díaz me quede pensando en otras cosas

\- que piensas Tomori? - me pregunto Takajo

\- nada, debe ser falta de sueño

\- pero no dormiste todo el viaje?

\- y? Aún tengo sueño

\- eres rara, ¿ya te lo había dicho?

\- como dos ocasiones...

\- y que piensas sobre el poder de Díaz-san?

\- ese poder nos puede ser de mucha utilidad

\- no espera más de ti, ¿algo más? Que no sea de nuestro trabajo

\- debe ser muy rápido

\- si, ahora que lo pienso... Ese poder debe parar el tiempo mientras su usuario se mueve

\- por un periodo de tiempo... Creo

\- ah sí? Debe ser muy problemático no saber de cuanto es el tiempo, por cierto, veo que has estado muy distraída desde esta mañana

\- ya te lo dije: es falta de sueño

\- lo que tu digas Tomori

El se aleja y me deja tranquila unos momentos y Leila-chan se me acerca. Ella llama mi atención jalándome la falda

\- si? Qué ocurre Leila-chan?

\- tal vez no este de acuerdo algunas veces con mi hermano, pero esta vez lo dejaré pasar... Así qué, sea lo que sea... No dejes que se parta una pierna

\- porque me pides eso?

\- porque... En primer lugar: fuiste la que nos trajo y en segundo: es un busca problemas... No dejes que haga algo descuidado

\- claro - me arrodille - sólo déjalo en mis manos Leila-chan

\- que alivió... - dijo en tono bajo - ¡gracias!

Me levanté y fui rápidamente a la sala donde estaba Otosaka hablando con Díaz, me volví invisible ante los ojos de Díaz y me senté en el sofá... En ese momento Otosaka se dio cuenta de mi al mismo tiempo que llamaron a Díaz

\- eh? Santiago? - pregunto Díaz - no volveré... Es muy complicado, me transfirieron [suspiro] estaremos en contacto... Cuida de Malu quieres?... Gracias

Me volví visible para Díaz

\- eh? Cuanto llevas ahí? - pregunto con indiferencia

\- lo suficiente... Nos vamos, Otosaka-kun

\- ágata Tomori... Nos vemos mañana Díaz-san

\- adiós Otosaka

Otosaka y yo salimos del departamento, nos quedamos unos momentos afuera del departamento

\- que tal ese... ¿Qué piensas de el Tomori?

\- se ve que es una buena persona... [suspiro] No veo inconveniente en que nos ayude

\- deja de pensar en el trabajo... ¿Qué hay de la vida?

\- no me interesa la vida de los demás y creo que ya te lo he dicho

\- iokay Tomori... Allá tu, a saber que te pasa por la mente, me voy, Ayumi debe estar preocupada

\- matasta Otosaka... Saluda a Ayumi-chan de mi parte

\- eso haré... Sayonara Tomori


End file.
